powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoolingualism
The power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. Variation of Omnilingualism. Also Called *Animal Communication/Whispering *Dolittling *Faunal Communication *Anima Capabilities The user is able to understand the speech or emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted. Some variations are magic-based while others are natural talents or mental powers, similar to Telepathy (but limited to animals). The use of Zoolingualism is sometimes imagined as imitating animal sounds, like the barking of a dog. Zoolinguists are normally shown using their abilities in their native language, in an animal-language (like Parseltongue or Mangani), or even mentally without any spoken words. Some users are able to understand animals in every imaginable way, which results in enormous knowledge and foreseeability of their actions. Variations *Amphibian Communication *Arachnid Communication *Avian Communication *Centipede Communication *Cephalopod Communication *Cnidarian Communication *Crustacean Communication *Fish Communication *Insect Communication *Mammalian Communication *Microbial Communication *Parasite Communication *Reptilian Communication Associations *Animal Telepathy *Animal Manipulation *Animal Empathy *Nature Communication *Omnilingualism Origins Magic-based Some cases of magical Zoolingualism are known. A well-known example might be Parseltongue, the magical language of Snakes (Harry Potter). The title character himself was able to speak this mysterious language, without even recognizing it. Parselmouths (users of Parseltongue) are able to understand the thoughts of snakes and even give them commands. Another form of magical Zoolinguism is the telepathic connection of a Dragon Rider to his Dragon (Eragon). Dragons, shown as intelligent and civilized creatures, may stand on the same level as humans or even higher, but they aren't able to talk. Both examples are limited to a specified type of nonhuman creatures. Natural ability Zoolingualism as a natural ability is quite uncommon, especially amongst humans. That would assume a physiological component, like a body part or an organ. However, the humanoid alien race of the moon Pandora, the Na'vi, are able to establish a special physical connection with their fauna, called Tsaheylu (Na'vi for "The bond"). Tsaheylu allows the Na'vi, to link their mind with the brain of animals to wield influence in their actions, without taking their free will. Mental/Psychic Even in the Pokémon franchise, a world without any normal animals, Zoolingualism is present. The young Pokémon Trainer and "Frontier Brain" Anabel showed the ability to sense the feelings of any Pokémon and communicate with them without even using words, Telepathy. That gives her a great advantage in a Pokémon-Battle, because the enemy is always unaware of her next move. Similiar to her, but less apparent, is the gym leader Sabrina, who shared a psychic connection with her Pokémon Kadabra. Both, Anabel and Sabrina, are psychic-type trainers. Heredity Some variations of Zoolingualism seem to be hereditable. It's known that Dr. Dolittle's daughters, Charisse and Maya Dolittle inherited the ability from her father. The parselmouth Tom Riddle (alias Lord Voldemort) also inherited this ability, as his mother and his whole maternal kinship, back to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, consisted of a long line of Parselmouths. Limitations * May be limited to certain kinds of animals. * Doesn't give control over animals. Known Users See Also: Speaks Fluent Animal. Film/Television Literature Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539 Textless.jpg|For a time, Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) spider-sense was augmented, allowing him to communicate with insects and arachnids. Dawn the Soul Reader.jpg|Dawn's (Total Drama) most noticeable ability is her communication to animals. Image - Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.PNG|Fluttershy's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) most unique ability is to communicate with animals. Eliza.jpg|Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) was granted the ability to speak to animals due to her kind heart. Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Sofia_the_first_1.png|Sofia the First (Sofia the First) Lizard_Gators.jpg|The Lizard (Marvel Comics) communicating with alligators as Spider-Man looks on. Ant_man.JPG|Using a special Cybernetic helmet, Ant Man (Marvel Comics) can talk to ants and other higher order insects 250px-Super_Commando_Dhruva_(Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) can communicate with various animals ranging from dogs to lions. Kate (Puppy in My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) profile v2.png|Kate (Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville) Blythe Baxter.jpg|Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) somehow is able to understand the language of animals. Animan Puma Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Animan (Miraculous Ladybug) can communicate with others. Tongue of Saiping.jpg|Tongue of Saiping (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to talk and communicate with animal plus control them Tongue of Cherokee1.png|Tongue of Cherokee (Xiaoiln Chronicles) Manga/Anime KomamuraProfile.jpg|Because of his animal-likeness, Sajin (Bleach) is able to talk to animals. Turtlese1.jpg|Mutsumi Otohime (Love Hina) is fluent in Turtlese, the language of turtles. Chopper.png|As a reindeer who was given human qualities from the Hito Hito no Mi, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) can understand both humans and animals. Hiso Hiso no Mi.png|Because of the Hiso Hiso no Mi Apis (One Piece) can understand animals by speaking to them telepathically. Haru's power.JPG|Ever since she was a little girl, Haru (The Cat Returns) has possessed a mysterious ability to speak to cats. Shiori_anime.png|Shiori Sakurada's (Castle Town Dandelion) power, Soulmate, enables her to communicate with animals. Zoolingualism by Yongbi.jpeg|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincinle) converses with his horse. Television/Movies File:Tarzan-2.jpg|Young Tarzan (Tarzan) talking with Gorilla-girl Terk File:Tsahaylu.png|Tsaheylu (Avatar) File:HarryParseltongue.jpg|A Parselmouth (Harry Potter) like Harry Potter is able to speak and understand the language of snakes. Snow-white&animals.jpg|Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Eleventh and Twelfth doctors.jpg|Both the Eleventh & Twelfth incarnations of the Doctor (Doctor Who) could converse with animals, particularly dinosaurs, horses, donkeys and cats. Nita (Brother Bear) profile v2.jpg|Nita (Brother Bear 2) was temporarily gifted with the ability to talk with animals. Video Games Dogsled_Girl_H.png|Dogsled Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) can communicate with dogs. Beastmaster H.png|Beastmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) Videos Zac and Mimmi (Mako Mermaids) speak "humpback". Amaya Jiwe (Legends of Tomorrow) talks with a dinosaur Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries